


Waking in the night

by Hyaunty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I'm Sorry, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaunty/pseuds/Hyaunty
Summary: Maybe some part of him still believed he would survive this.That Zeus would come swooping down from Olympus and take him home.But deep down he knewNobody was coming to save him.





	Waking in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Title song: Small Hands - Keaton Henson  
> (Check it out, it's awesome)
> 
> Like I said in the tags: don't examine this too closely. There is no real explanation for how Apollo got into this situation. Just try to roll with it.
> 
> I would also like to apologise for any incorrect grammar or words. English is not my first language, but I tried my best!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

His whole body is aching. It is terrible. Apollo couldn't quite confirm where the pain was coming from. It just felt like it was everywhere. Consuming him. Burning him alive.

Maybe he was.

A few agonizing minutes later his eyes finally fluttered open. At first all he could see was darkness, but after a lot of focusing and blinking... Oh no, wait. It was then that he realized that he was actually surrounded by darkness. Not a single light. Just darkness. 

Well, at least he wasn't burning alive. 

He listend closely but didn't hear anything that sounded alive closeby.

He was alone. 

He could feel the breeze on his already freezing cold skin, so that meant he was outside. If that was a good or a bad thing was about to be determined.

But why was it so dark if he was outside? Shouldn't he see the weak shine of the stars and the moon? 

(Gods, thinking about the moon really made him miss his little sister)

It was when Apollo reached up his left arm to touch around his eyes that he felt something warm and sticky on the left side of his stomach.

Blood.

So naturally he did the first thing that he thought of.

He panicked.

***

The freezing has done a good job of numbing the pain. Making him blissfully unaware.  

But nothing good ever lasts forever.  
Especially if your name is Lester.

Nothing good ever happens to the Lesters of this world. Go figure.

Now he's aware he can feel a couple of things. Unfortunaly pain is one of them.

And it /hurts/. It hurts so bad.

He can now feel what is obviously blood pooling beneath and all around him.

Crap.

He was also aware of how weak and faint he was feeling. 

A lot of blood has been lost.

***  
His limbs felt like they were made of lead and his movement was sluggish at best but he still willed his hand to feel around his head. His suspicion is confirmed when he feels soft material covering his eyes. 

He then stumbled on what felt to be a knot at the back of his head. He made quick work of untying it.

He took the blindfold off and was greeted by a clear night sky. Millions of faraway stars shone bright above his head. 

The moon was almost full but not quite.

He dragged is eyes to the ground and took in his surroundings. 

He was lying in forest grounds. Big pine trees were towering above his head. Everything seemed so big. And it made him feel so small

Suddenly the night didn't seem so serene anymore.

The stars now shone almost mockingly.  
Obnoxiously bright. 

Long ago he himself had shone like that.  
Bright and faraway. Untouchable.

Now he was painfully aware of the fact that he was mortal. One in billions. Nothing too special. 

He may have been a god but none of that matters when he is bleeding out on the ground.

And he bleeds /red/. Another reminder of the divine powers that he had lost.

He hates it.

***

The wound looks ugly. The edges are ragged and its deep. Its placed on the side of his stomach so it probably didn't rip open anything important, though it's hard to tell.

He could bandage his wound. He should. It would keep him breathing a bit longer.

He just doesn't find it within himself to care.

Why should he? 

***

He long since ceased to believe his punishment was unfair.

Because he was mortal and when has anything ever been fair to mortals?

So maybe it was fair to be stripped of his powers.

Maybe it's fair that the glorious god of light dies in darkness.

Bleeding blood that is crimson but seems black in the weak sheen of the moon and the stars.  
   
To be buried in a body that is not his own

He had fought in countless wars, alongside fools who called themselves Gods.

He fought and he fought and he fought

Never dying

He was sure to exist untill the end of time  
Even after the human race inevediably goes extinct.

Dying was a foreign concept

Something he would only have to deal with in the form of fallen lovers, heroes and foes

Never him

Yet here he was.

Bleeding out on the cold forest floor.

The only witness were the moon and the stars blurring along the edges.

***

Maybe some part of him still believed he would survive this.  
That Zeus would come swooping down from Olympus and take him home.

But deep down he /knew/. 

Nobody was coming to save him.

He would die afraid and alone  
Thousands of years of existence lead up to this.

For him to silently slip between the cracks.  
Dying without anyone noticing

Without a bang

No great sacrifice to save his friends.  
Just a jagged stab wound to the side.

Every breath was effort  
It took determenition he didn't have.

He stopped feeling the cold long ago, somewhere in between wondering where this all went wrong and losing hope.

Now he was just waiting for the pain to slowly ebb away.

He tried to direct his mind to easier times. Singing songs on Olympus with his lyre. Perched on top of a statue of himself. Telling tales of all of  his glorious battles to everyone who would listen

He was an egotistical fool and it only took dying for him to realise that.

When the pain was gone he was left feeling numb.

It would be over soon he could feel it.

He felt the anicipation hanging in the air. As if the forest was holding its breath.

He lets himself come apart. Slowly lets go of what made him /him/. 

Forgot about his glory, his pride. The countless battles he's fought.

The lovers, the friends.

He lets them go face by face.

His mother Leto, Artemis his twin, Daphne, Hyacyntus, Meg, his children.

His last breath comes out choked because of the tears he didn't know were sliding down his face.  
 

Then there's silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I hope it wasn't too bad. This is my first fanfiction ever. I also never write so everything you see was just what I learned by reading a LOT of books.
> 
> That's it for me, have a nice day ya'll!


End file.
